¿sentimientos encontrados?
by ferishyn
Summary: Helga regresa a hilwood se volvera a encontra con sus amigos de la primaria y con Arnold. Han pasado unos cuantos años y durante ese tipo llevo una amistad a distancia con él pero que pasara al momento de verse de nuevo ¿resurgirá algun sentimiento? sentirán lo mismo que hace un par de años ¿ quien tendra que luchar ahora para conseguir el amor? es mi primer fic espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Chapter**** 1. Regresando por…..**

Hola, me puse a leer lo que he escrito y observe algunas cosillas que no me gustaron así que realice algunos pequeños cambios a mi historia. Bueno que lo disfruten = )

¿será buena idea regresar? ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que me fui de Hilwood, el volver a casa y ver a mis amigos me resulta emocionante y un poco intrigante, ¿que es lo que ha pasado con ellos? ¿cuanto han cambiado? aunque logre mantener la comunicación con algunos siento mucha felicidad al poder verlos de nuevo...toda la mañana he sentido esto, al parecer por más que lo he mentalizado sigo con los nervios que solo una persona me puede provocar con el solo hecho de poder verlo de nuevo, un hombre con cabeza en forma de balón que ahora es mi amigo, jamás creí en el hecho de Arnold y yo como amigos, pero resulto, y está bien los dos logramos tener relaciones con otras personas sin que nos afectara, aunque tal vez ayudo los kilómetros de distancia pero funciono y no debo estropearlo, hoy volveré a verlo pero no ocurrirá nada además debo enfocarme, el no es la causa de que hoy vaya a Sunsent Arms, el motivo es...

- ¿disculpe señorita?- Interrumpió los pensamientos de Helga una azafata que se percato de que no había escuchado las indicaciones del piloto-abroche su cinturón por favor, estamos por aterrizar

- eehh, si claro- abrocho su cinturón rápidamente y miro por la ventana- será bueno ver a todos de nuevo

-¿está todo listo no? ¿no falta nada?- comentaba Arnold mientras recorría su azotea con la mirada para verificar que no faltara nada

-¡calma viejo! parece que es la fiesta de tu novia y no de la mía_- _Gerald colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo- ¿por qué será?

-Phoebe también es mi amiga y quiero que todo salga perfecto para su cumpleaños_- _decía Arnold mientras su rostro se empezaba a poner de un color rojizo_- _¿tiene algo de malo?

-no pero, creo que se debe a otra cosa- decía ahora con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa cada vez más grande- ¿no será por cierta rubia? ¿Verdad?

-mjmj creo que deberíamos poner más canapés en esa mesa- completamente rojo Arnold se dirigía hacia una mesa que se encontraba a lado del piano de su abuela- todo esto es por Phoebe y nada más

-¿seguro? entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que venga Helga – Gerald levantaba una ceja- y lo que te comentó por teléfono

**Flashback**

-¿qué dices?- Arnold esperaba una respuesta afirmativa por parte de cierta chica de ojos azules que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea

-¡No! es obvio cabeza de balón- rodaba la vista- hablamos del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga con o sin fiesta, aun si me arrollara una vaca, tenía planeado ir a verla

-jajaja tienes razón- claro jamás dejaría sola a su mejor amiga en su cumpleaños aunque estuviera del otro lado del mudo, aunque prácticamente lo estaba-¿vas a venir con tu…novio?

-...no tarzán, ya no tengo novio ahora- por alguna razón en mucho tiempo Helga se sintió incomoda al contarle- regreso a Hilwood sola

-mmm ya veo- al escuchar eso le recorrio un sentimiento de felicidad en todo su cuerpo- entonces te espero… digo te esperamos en la casa de huéspedes a las ocho

-si si- sonriendo- pero nada de baratijas ehh todo en primera clase

-claro, lo que tu digas Helga-

-nos vemos Arnoldo-

Cuídate Hel- se despedida mientras le surgía un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago

**Fin ****Flashback**

-está bien Gerald- soltó un suspiro- quiero ver a Helga

-lo sé viejo- con aire de grandeza por conocer tan bien a su amigo- en ese caso ve a arreglarte lo mejor que puedas romeo, no tardan en llegar nuestros amigos y mi amor ya está en camino

-bien- ya no podía contener la alegría que sentía, esa noche volvería a ver a la persona que siempre quiso

Helga se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, sentía nostalgia de regresar a su país y a la casa donde vivió los mejores momentos de su niñez. Le disgustaba que cualquier recuerdo volviera siempre a cierto cabeza de balón y más si se supone que no debía sentir ninguna especie de sentimiento más allá de la amistad. Borrando todo de su mente entro a su casa

-¿Olga?- preguntaba Bob desde su sofá

-¡no es Helga, Bob!- corría Miriam a abrazar a su hija que no había visto en tanto tiempo

-¿Helga?- se levanto Bob y la abrazo, lo que provoco sorpresa por parte de la rubia

-hola – al parecer sirvió estar alejada tanto tiempo, ella siempre les escribía cada que podía, pero para ellos no fue lo mismo

-¡que felicidad volverte a ver!- decía Miriam- ¿quieres cenar?

-no mama, ya es tarde me tengo que cambiar para ir a ver a Phoebe- decía mientras miraba el reloj

-ah sí, que tienes fiesta con Alfred- al parecer no había cambiado tanto- entonces cenaremos fuera ¿bien?- Bob miro a Miriam y Helga

-está bien- decía Helga mientras corría a bañarse

-¡listo! creo que está todo bien- miraba sus zapatos negros, el pantalón del mismo color, la camisa blanca y lisa que tenia puesta, su cabello revuelto y el perfume, le hacían lucir muy guapo. Sonreía para sí, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo- tengo que tranquilizarme

-¡Arnold! qué guapo- entraba Phoebe con un kimono azul que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, zapatillas negras, su cabello lacio suelto que ahora le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sus lindos lentes. – quería darte las gracias por organizar esta fiesta tan bonita

-Phoebe que bonita te vez- con una sonrisa- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- el rubio le había dado una pequeña caja azul con un moño rojo

-¡Oh gracias! es muy bonito- Arnold le había regalado una pulsera de oro que tenia grabado un calendario azteca

-se que te gusta mucho las culturas mesoamericanas y cuando lo vi en san Lorenzo pensé que sería perfecto- decía un Arnold muy feliz

-¡gracias! de verdad- mientras dejaba que él la pusiera en su muñeca- bueno hay que subir están empezando a llegar nuestros amigos

-vamos- decía con la esperanza de ver a cierta rubia

Helga subía a su carro para dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes pensando en que debía dejar de lado todo los pensamiento extraños respecto a Arnold; solo asistiría a la fiesta de su mejor amiga que tenía tiempo de no verla. Arnold había dejado de ser una opción desde hace mucho tiempo, él tenía su novia y a ella…le gustaba la amistad que tenia con él y no la echaría a perder. podría fijarse en cualquier otro, menos en aquel cabeza de balón que alguna vez tuvo su corazón….

**Continuara…..**

si les gusto (espero que si) quédense a ver qué pasa con estos dos ¿sienten lo mismo?, ¿qué pasa con Arnold y su novia? ¿Que pasara en la fiesta? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…..jajajaja sueno de televisión no es que, quien me hace promoción si no yo Jajaja bueno ya sí les gusto, no les gusto, criticas, sugerencias…. Dejen comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo (si es que alguien me lee) =)


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Chapter 2. Rencuentro **

**Hola, tenia pensado escribir toda la fiesta en un solo capitulo, pero al final decidí que seria mejor poner primero la llegada de Helga y algo de intriga Jajaja creo. Bueno como apenas subí los dos primeros capítulos aun no se si gustara esta historia, espero que si, yo seguiré escribiendo, así que empiece la función jejeje ¡!FIGTHING!**

La música sonaba y un agradable ambiente llenaba la fiesta. La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado; todos los amigos de la universidad y del trabajo de Phoebe se encontraban bailado o platicando. La fiesta realmente era un éxito, había pasado un buen tiempo para los amigos que alguna vez había asistido a la primaria P.S 118, llegaron todos juntos a la misma preparatoria pero después algunos tomaron caminos diferentes y no los volvieron a ver en un buen tiempo así que esto seria como el gran rencuentro para la mayoría

-¡Phoebe querida!- decía una elegante Rhonda- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ah estas tan linda y esta fiesta, definitivamente Arnold es un hombre con clase

-Señorita Phoebe feliz cumpleaños- Estinky seguía teniendo ese asentó granjero, estaba alto y delgado se veía igual- ¡vaya! Arnold si que sabe organizar una fiesta

-Gracias, chicos- contenta al ver a sus amigos- realmente me siento feliz, tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos verdad

-Es verdad - decía Rhonda- pero no te preocupes tengo una idea, para que podamos platicar todo lo que hemos estado haciendo

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntaba curiosa - que tienes en mente

-Jajaja ven querida te cuento- Rhonda esperaba que a la oriental le agradara su idea para que le ayudara a convencer a todos

-Arnold, Arnold ¡Arnold!- preocupada Lila levanto la voz para traer la atención de su amigo, de nuevo- ¿te preocupa lago? estas muy distraído

-Ah, perdón Lila- se sentía muy inquieto, comenzaba a creer que Helga no aparecería- no me pasa nada, es que….

-Volviste a pelear con tu novia- angustiada por su rubio amigo-no te preocupes seguro lo arreglaran

-Jajaja no Lila esa no es la razón por la que esta así- comentaba Gerald- no te preocupes por eso, no tiene mucho que termino con ella, ya sabes Arnie es todo un casanova

-Ooh.. lo siento tanto - Lila había mantenido la comunicación con Arnold y fue una de las que lo recibió cuando volvió de San Lorenzo unos meses atrás, asi le presento a su amiga Alison con quien despues sostuvo una relacion, por ese motivo sentia algo de culpabilidad al ver a su amigo tan inquieto

-¡Gerald!- algo incomodo y molesto- ¡no soy un casanova! además estoy bien no te preocupes Lila- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento Brainy se acerco para pedir bailar a la pelirroja, lo que ella acepto gustosamente. Brainy no tenía más problemas de respiración y ahora era alto y fuerte, estaba muy guapo

-Porque dijiste eso Gerald- decía Arnold en voz baja- no es cierto, bueno la parte del casanova

-Bueno viejo- algo divertido- es que la chica te hablaba y tú no contestabas ¿que te pasa?

-Es que ya a pasado tres horas y Helga no aparece- buscándola entre la gente, comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación- y si no viene, y si le paso algo…. debería llamarle, no mejor le salgo a buscar

-Calma viejo- dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro lado de la azotea- mira quien esta entrando

-¡Helga!- volvia a sentir ese calor que crecía en su interior de una forma muy agradable - se ve…

Helga entraba por la puerta con un vestido negro de tiras ancha y escote recto, tenia un cinturón negro que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura, se hacia ancho de abajo como una falda y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, traía unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto y lucia un largo cabello rubio suelto hasta la cintura y en su rostro un maquillaje ligero. Se veía hermosa realmente llamaba la atención

-Helga G. Pataki- comentaba un Harold realmente sorprendido- no lo puedo creer ¿eres tu?

-Pues claro que esperabas rosadito- comentaba Helga con su clásico tono, pero con una pequeña sonrisa - que clase de pregunta es esa ¡criminal!

-Aaah realmente eres tu- perdiendo cualquier plan de seducir tan deslumbrante rubia- necesito otra cerveza

-¡Helga!- corría Phoebe a abrazar a su mejor amiga-creí que no habías podido venir

-Como crees - se sentia alegre de ver a su amiga que siempre considero como parte de su familia- cuando eh dejado de verte en tu cumpleaños ¡rayos! Hermana ¿realmente crees que no vendría?

-No fue la única- Arnold se acercaba con un corazón cada vez más acelerado- tardaste mucho en llegar ¿paso algo? aunque es un alivio que ya estés aquí

-Hola cabeza de balón- estaba algo hipnotizada frente a la imagen del rubio que lucia tan bien, tenia que concentrarse- mmm... a mi carro se le acabo la batería así que tuve que pedir ayuda, por cierto deje tu regalo adentro Phoebe, después bajo por el si

-Me hubieras marcado- sintiéndose mal por la falta de confianza de su amiga- que tal que te hubiera pasado algo yo...

-Cielos Arnold, no vivo tan lejos- apenada pues estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero no le agrado la idea de estar en el mismo coche con él- además ¿estarás toda la noche reclamando? es una fiesta a divertirnos

-Claro ven, acá están todos nuestros amigos- decía Phoebe que avanzo de la mano con Gerald dejando a tras a Helga y Arnold

-Tienes razón hel pero, a la otra quiero que me marques para ir por ti- seguro de sus palabras Arnold soltó como si nada- mira lo hermosa que te ves no me gustaría que andarás sola por ahí, aunque sea a unos cuantos kilómetros

Con una sonrisa el rubio se alejo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, dejando una Helga estática

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero y lo estén disfrutando aunque sea solo el inicio, aquí aclare un poquito lo de la novia de Arnold, ¿será por eso que Arnold se esta comportando de esa forma? ¿si ambos sienten algo, será mas fácil? ¿Qué será lo que Rhonda planea? Esperen y leerán Jajaja. Si les gusta o no opiniones o sugerencias dejen comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Chapter 3. Confusa, confusa **

**Hola son las dos y media de la madrugada pero aquí estoy escribiendo, espero y lo disfruten…..así no he puesto que los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen. Ahora si ¡que empiece la función! ¡Figthing!**

¿Que es lo que dijo? -Helga se sentía un poco confundida-¿que soy hermosa? ¿Arnold lo dijo?…que pasa con ese comportamiento, la preocupación y esa mirada….!basta!- Helga sacudió su cabeza para escapar de esa idea. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia sus amigos.

¡Santo cielo! una mirada, una sonrisa, una simple palabra y que es lo que mi cabeza empieza a imaginar…!no! Arnold es así, amable, basta de ideas absurdas…solo debo tratarlo como lo hago por teléfono, mi amigo que tiene novia... Claro su novia en que pensaba, Arnold dijo eso porque soy su amiga es natural que sea amable, lindo y atento…siempre ha sido su forma de ser. Cualquiera de mis amigos pudo haber dicho lo mismo…

Helga se acerco a un grupo que estaba cerca de una gran mesa llena de comida y obsequios, donde se encontraban todos sus amigos charlando amenamente.

-Hola- decía mientras recorría con la mirada a todos los presentes: Lila. Nadin, Rhonda, Estinky, Sid, Harold, Brainy, Shenna, Phoebe y por ultimo poso su mirada en Arnold que le estaba sonriendo.

-Hola Helga, te vez muy hermosa- decía Brainy con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo en los ojos- ¿como has estado? tiene tiempo que no te veía

-Hola Brainy- sintiéndose realmente torpe, justamente a eso se refería- muy bien ¡vaya! que ha pasado mucho tiempo casi ni te reconozco luces muy bien

-Bueno todos hemos cambiado y hecho muchas cosas, tenemos mucho que contarnos- comentaba Arnold aunque parecía que se lo decía a Helga

-Si eso es muy cierto, por eso querría comentarles algo- Rhonda tenia todas las miradas puestas en ella, así que aprovecho- que tal si….

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!- Gerald traía un gran pastel de chocolate adornado con cerezas en forma de corazón, lo puso en la mesa y le dio un pequeño beso a Phoebe mientras todos aplaudían y cantaban feliz cumpleaños

-Pido un brindis por mi amiga, que cumple veinticuatro años hoy- Helga comenzó a llenar las copas de champagne- por mi hermana, espero y siempre tengas una vida exitosa y feliz

Todos chocaron sus copas y bebieron, Phoebe y Helga se abrasaron después partieron el pastel comieron y bebieron.

-Rhonda estabas por comentar algo- preguntaba Sid- ¿que era?

-Que les párese si nos vamos una o dos semanas a la playa- Rhonda los miraba con un brillo en los ojos, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de todos- como en los viejos tiempos seria divertido

-La playa- Harold lo medito un poco- ¡claro vamos!

-Sí, eso me encantaría- Lila asentía con la cabeza a Rhonda- será divertido

-Cuenten conmigo- decía Brainy de una forma instantánea

-Sol, arena y chicas- meditaba Sid en voz alta- Sí, por supuesto que voy

-Si tu dices que si amor…- Gerald miraba a Phoebe

-Ella fue la primera en estar de acuerdo- Rhonda sentía la victoria-¿entonces es un si?

-Si- decía Gerald, que volvía a darle un beso a Phoebe

-bien solo falta Arnold y Helga- decía Rhonda mientras todos los volteaban a ver- ¿y que dicen?

-Claro- Arnold miraba a Helga- todos juntos, será divertido

-No creo poder- Helga recorría a todos sus amigos con la mirada- tengo trabajo y acabo de volver a ver a mis padres así que…

-¡Helga!- decían en coro Phoebe y Arnold

-¡Vamos! yo tampoco te he visto en mucho tiempo- reprochaba con esa mirada que ponía cada que intentaba convencerla- además es mi cumpleaños y tenemos tanto que contarnos, así que…

-Esta bien, esta bien- sabia que todo lo que había dicho su amiga era cierto, quería platicarle tantas cosas, realmente extrañaba los consejos de su amiga- ¡rayos! iré

-Bien- Phoebe volvía a abrazar a su amiga- ¿sí te quedaras hoy en mi casa verdad?

- claro- levanto su copa para brindar con su amiga- ¡vamos a la playa!

Arnold volvía de cambiar la música, para sacar a bailar a Helga pero Brainy fue más rápido.

-Helga- mientras le ofrecía una mano y su cara sufría un leve sonrojo-¿quieres bailar?

-Está bien chico listo- tomando su mano- solo porque estoy de buen humor- a Arnold le recorría una sensación de enojo y frustración, mientra observaba como él le ponía una mano en la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, y después la sonrisa que ambos compartieron. Pasaron las horas y todos bailaban, platicaban, comían y bebían alegremente.

Helga se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida, para beber un poco mas de champagne, a esas alturas de la fiesta la mayoría de las personas estaban tomadas. Arnold se acercaba a Helga fastidiado debido a que en toda la fiesta no había podido bailar o hablar con ella.

-Ven vamos a bailar- le dijo y la tomo de la mano para que nadie pudiera adelantársele

-En un momento Tarzán- volviendo a tomar de su copa- estoy un poco mareada creo que esto me empieza a afectar- La verdad era que había platicado y bailando con cualquiera que se le acercara para evitar estar demasiado tiempo con Arnold, al parecer no resultaba tan fácil mantener las reglas que ella misma se había puesto

-Talvez si dejaras esto- Arnold le quito la copa vacía de la mano- creo que has bebido demasiado

-¿Eso crees?- talvez tenia razón y había exagerado porque comenzaba a sentirse extraña- bueno talvez si

-¡Hel! ven vamos a bailar- un chico moreno y alto, con el que había estado bailando la tomo de la mano con la intención de arrastrarla a la pista, pero Arnold reacciono y entrelazo su mano con la de ella impidiendo que se la llevara, quedando Helga estirada de los dos brazos y sorprendida por lo cual el chico volteo a ver al rubio

-No se siente muy bien- Arnold mira al chico con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba cansado de que no lo dejaran un momento a solas con ella- además esta conmigo

El chico solo miro a Helga, que había fijado la vista en Arnold, desconcertada volteo y le sonrío al chico como confirmación a lo que había comentado Arnold, el chico le sonrío y le dijo que después regresaría por ella, antes de irse, lo que provoco que Arnold se enojara, pensado que no lo dejaría intentarlo

-Ven recárgate aquí- Arnold jalo a Helga al borde de la mesa situándola a su lado- no deberías tomar tanto si no lo vas a controlar, además…

-Es malo para la salud y tienes que conducir, podrías provocar un accidente-haciendo una graciosa imitación de él- lo sé cabeza de balón

-Jajaja eso no es lo que iba a decir- ella lo conocía muy bien, para saber que el diría algo así- no puedo bailar contigo gracias a que estas mareada y relámete lo quiero hacer, ¿porque has bailado con todos los chicos aquí y no conmigo acaso me quieres dar celos?

Helga giro la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada profunda de Arnold y su rostro muy cerca, para después percatarse de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas, las soltó en un movimiento brusco y se alejo un poco

-¿Como dices?- solo lograba sentirse mas mareada y no precisamente por el alcohol, quiso salir corriendo de ahí pero se movió tan rápido que casi se caí, Arnold logro sujetarla por la cintura en un abrazo antes de que cayera al suelo

-Tranquila- divertido y con el corazón acelerado por el acercamiento-¿estás bien?

-Eehh- se enderezo y toco su cabeza, se sentía cada vez mas desconcertada- No, creo que es mejor irme- dijo mientras se alejaba

-¡No espera!- Arnold la volvió a sujetar de la mano- tienes que buscar a Phoebe y tomar algo de agua ven

Sin preguntar la guío hasta la cocina donde le sirvió un vaso de agua, mientras Helga se sentaba en una silla de la barra, le ofreció el vaso y ella se lo tomo todo de un trago mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, cuando termino lo puso en la barra y suspiro.

-Te sientes mejor-Arnold ya no sabía como retenerla, no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, no quería que se fuera, tenia tanto que decirle- estás muy inquieta ¿te ocurre algo?

-No nada- dejando al instante de pegar con los dedos en la barra, sentía el corazón a punto de salir- mj mj creo que ya es momento de marcharme- dio un brinco del banco y al instante se arrepintió pues había acabado de nuevo en brazos de Arnold

-Creo que el equilibrio no es tu fuerte hoy- decía con un gozo interno ya que una vez mas sus rostros habían terminado de nuevo muy juntos, sin desperdiciar mas palabras, aprovechando la falta de movimiento de Helga, empezó a cortar la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre sus rostros, sin apartar la vista de esos zafiros tan hermosos; el silencio reinaba y las ansias de sentir esos labios eran cada vez mas grandes, respiraciones aceleradas y… Un ruido hizo saltar a los dos del susto separándolos; Gerald entraba en la cocina rodeado por unos brazos en el cuello y unos labios insistentes, Helga recobro el sentido y se sonrojo aunque no por lo que veía.

-¿Phoebe?- preguntó una Helga muy apenada

Gerald se separo de Phoebe y observo con la cara totalmente encendida por la vergüenza a sus amigos

-¡Oh! están aquí- miro a los dos chicos- ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Helga se sonrojo y desvío la mirada, tenia que salir de ahí

-¡Helgaa!-Phoebe la abrazo- ¿sabes cuanto te quiero amiga?

-¡Criminal! Phoebe- Helga apenas podía sostenerse- estas borracha, es mejor irnos- dijo realmente agradecida por la escusa perfecta para largarse se ahi

-Pero tu tampoco estas bien - Arnold comento preocupado- no puedes conducir

-Si, tienes razón Arnie- dijo Gerald depuse de mirar la cara sonrojada de ella- yo llevare a Phoebe tu lleva a Helga- le comento a Arnold mientras tomaba a Phoebe y se alejaba

-¡Que! ¡No! yo estoy bien- recordando lo que estuvo a punto de suceder- me puedo ir sola

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- sentencio Arnold-yo te llevo

Y así Arnold condujo a casa de Helga, en todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, el coche estaba en un silencio incomodo, tenían las caras rojas y los corazones acelerados. Al llegar Arnold bajo para abrirle la puerta, al bajar ella solo dijo buenas noches y se dirigió hacia su casa.

-Hel espera- la detuvo - mira yo… es que, lo que paso fue…por

-Lo se, fue el calor del momento-explico- tome de mas y me caí y…no teníamos idea de lo que hacíamos…no te preocupes

-No Helga, no fue nada de eso- apretó los puños y miro a Helga - Te amo y quiero recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos ¿crees que podamos?

-No- miro esos ojos verdes tan profundos - No Arnold, no se puede

**Continuara….**

**Hasta aquí termina este capitulo… espero y no me quieran matar, pero quien entiende a las mujeres ¿no? Jejeje, si quieren saber que va a pasar ya saben esperen el otro capitulo, estaré tratando de actualizar pronto, bueno realmente espero que les este gustando…lo odian, lo aman, opiniones, sugerencias dejen comentarios.**

**Nos estamos leyendo =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Chapter 4. ¿Una oportunidad?**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy no crean que las he dejado en el olvido mmm… lo que pasa es que las ultimas semanas han sido muy complicadas primero se borraron los capítulos que había escrito, se descompone mi computadora por lo que escribo en mi ipod y después si le da la gana a mi maquinota de funcionar entonces paso los capítulos rezando por que no se apague y así subí este capítulo. También he llorado después fui feliz y volví a llorar y fui feliz… y bueno les quiero contar ¡que soy libre! He terminado mi preparatoria bueno sigue la universidad pero ahora solo disfrutare mis vacaciones tengo planes y en ellos esta acabar esta historia por lo que no teman la acabare. Bueno ahora sin decir más ¡que comience la función! ¡Figthing!**

**Recapitulación**

-espera- la detuvo- mira yo…es que, lo que paso fue…por

-lo se, fue el calor del momento- se explico-tome de mas y me caí y…no teníamos idea de lo que hacíamos… no te preocupes

-No Helga, no fue nada de eso- apretó los puños y la miro- te amo y quiero recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos ¿crees que podamos?

- No- miro esos ojos verdes tan profundos- no Arnold, no se puede

-pero porque- sentía una gran desilusión- ¿por qué no podemos intentarlo una vez más?

En ese momento Helga se encontraba muy confundida, no tenía idea de que decir o sentir, no pensaba sólo quería salir corriendo.

-¿qué hay de tu novia?- sabia que la pregunta era estúpida Arnold no era de ese tipo de hombres pero fue todo lo que su boca pudo articular-¿acaso no estás saliendo con alguien?

-jajaja en serio- la tristeza que lo invadió se comenzaba a desvanecer y la esperanza volvía a surgir- ¿realmente crees que te diría algo así si estuviera con otra persona?

-mmm bueno - se encontraba acorralada- yo…

-Si esa es la razón- le tomaba de la mano- nosotros podemos…- pero Helga bajo la vista y negaba con la cabeza

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- acerco un poco su rostro al de ella-¿cuál es el problema para no poder estar juntos de nuevo? Hel – levanto su cabeza y le acaricio la mejilla-

Sintió su mirada al principio llena de ternura pero después paso a ser de rencor incluso…

-¿Qué pasa?- le recorrió un escalofrió y de nuevo tristeza- a caso tu ya no me…

-¡basta! Arnold-quito de golpe sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- deja de insistir ¡he dicho que no!

Acabando de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa sin voltear dejando atrás un Arnold devastado, entro a su casa y se reclino en la puerta, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio.

-"Esto es lo correcto está bien así… ¿porque tenía que pasar esto?- Arnold- su simple nombre me hace sentir tan mal ¿porque siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?... ¿Qué debo hacer?..La niña que te amo y el niño al que le di mi corazón ya no están más tú lo decidiste así el regresar será solo una ilusión que al marcharse dejara estragos dentro de mi… tenemos vidas separadas es muy diferente nuestro mundo; acaso no vez que solo lograremos hacernos daño. Bien Helga esto es lo que debes hacer -lo correcto -pero porque me siento así- poso una mano en su pecho, sentía su respiración y el pulso acelerado pero faltaba algo había un hueco-¿qué debo hacer? -toco su frente como queriendo aclarar sus pensamientos- ¡maldición como lo odio!- cerro los ojos y recordó su mirada, el beso que estuvieron a punto de darse y el te amo de hace un rato…

En un impulso abrió la puerta observo como él comenzaba a abrir la puerta del pacard se marchaba, sin pensarlo avanzo hacia el rubio sin importarle nada- ¡Arnold!- grito tenía que ver su rostro su expresión, esa mirada.

Arnold se giro para encontrar su espalda contra la puerta de su pacard, los brazos de Helga alrededor de su cuello y sus labios. ¡Ella lo estaba besando! demasiadas sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo sorpresa y felicidad; rodeo su cintura y la acerco mas a él, correspondiendo el beso. Podía sentir su perfume, su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el movimiento suave de sus labios no quería soltarla. Sentir sus labios y su abrazo eso era todo lo que quería; pero Helga se alejo.

Solo así pudo mirar su rostro ese cabello, esos ojos tan azules que lo miraban tiernamente, la sonrisa de lado y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. Miraba a la mujer de su vida, quería decir y hacer tantas cosas pero sólo salió de su boca un te amo para ver como ella desviaba la mirada tomo su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas cada vez mas sonrosadas.

-te amo- ¿que acaso no lo puede ver?- se preguntaba- quiero volver contigo, no quiero a nadie más- le acaricio su cabello- te quiero a ti Helga G. Pataki- le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo tenia las ansias de volver a sentir esos labios.

-¡señorita!- el gran Bob estaba parado en la puerta mirando severamente a Arnold- es muy tarde para estar afuera metete

Helga se alejo de Arnold esperando que su papa no hubiera visto nada

-Ahora voy- Bob gruño y se metió, volteo a ver a Arnold- debo irme- le sonrió y se dio la vuelta pero él la tomo por la mano

-espera- estaba tan feliz-¿iras a la playa verdad?

-aah- suspiro- ir a la playa- dijo de forma cansada y se recargo en el coche para meditarlo- mmm

-tu dijiste que sí hace un par de horas- le acusaba- no te vas a retractar ¿verdad?

-entonces me encontraba presionada- afirmaba- no lo sé- suspiro

- me aras suplicar- la miro fijamente-o te presiono también

Se enderezo y coloco sus manos en el coche dejándola atrapada entre el coche y él, se acerco lentamente hasta el punto de sentir su respiración

-verdad que vendrás conmigo- en tono seductor- quiero estar contigo Hel, vamos sí- se acerco para darle un beso

Por un momento quedo atrapada en esa mirada pero se dio cuenta de lo que Arnold pretendía por lo que le dio un leve empujón.

-En serio crees que eso funcionara- decía en tono retador pero podía sentir como la sangre le subía a la cara- no seas tan arrogante

-jajaja- se volvía a recargar a un lado del coche- tenía que intentarlo pero vamos imagina ¡la playa!- dijo de forma graciosa por lo que Helga sonrió

-sí- decía con incomodidad- en una cabaña de Rhonda Lloyd

-no será tan malo- le tomaba su mano- pasaremos un momento agradable adamas tiene mucho que no vemos a nuestros amigos

- mmm- le comenzaba a agradar la idea- está bien iré pero ahora es mejor que entre antes de que Bob salga de nuevo

- bien te veré mañana- y le dio un beso en la frente- veras que será divertido

- lo que tú digas Arnold- sonreía pero se sentía algo extraña.

**Continuara…**

**Aigoooo hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿que crean que pasara con ellos? Espero, espero en verdad que les este gustando y también quería agradecerles sus comentarios en serio no saben cuánto me hacen feliz y me ayudan a inspirarme de verdad gracias Guest, Mechitas123, Ilse Jean Pataki, Wendilu, Letifiesta y Diana Carolina muy ciertas tus palabras ¿por qué serán todos así? Bueno gracias por leerme espero y les guste y ya saben lo aman, lo odian, sugerencias u opiniones comenten. Nos estamos leyendo =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Sentimientos encontrados?**

**Chapter 5. ¿Problemas?**

**Lo siento, lo siento sé que me tarde en actualizar pero es que de verdad la señora inspiración no me ayudaba (creo que estaba enojada con migo jeje) este capítulo lo escribí por cachitos en serio, cuando lograba inspirarme y lograba escribir, escribir como loca me interrumpían y pff se me esfumaba toda la idea (me frustraba tanto *-*) ¡pero ya lo acabe! hoy y aquí esta = ) disfrútenlo **

Como puede cambiar todo tan solo en un momento tu pensamiento, tu sentir, tus planes. Basta un minuto para que todo en tu vida cambie; porque creo que de ahora en adelante todo se complicara. Tengo tanto miedo

-¡Que besaste a Arnold!-grito Phoebe

-¡Shhh!-miro al señor kokoshka que pasaba colocándose unos lentes, llevando un letrero que decía "un dólar para el ciego"-rayos phebs cállate

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas al filo de las escaleras de la casa de Helga con sus maletas listas para partir.

-lo siento-se tapo la boca y giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado- es que no lo puedo entender ¿acaso no me dijiste que ya no tenias ningún sentimiento por Arnold?

-¡y tu como crees que me encuentro! –jugaba con sus manos-sí, lo quiero pero como un amigo

-¿y por qué lo besaste?-la cuestionaba

-b-u-u-e-no tal vez s-si –decía nerviosamente- lo quiero-suspiro- o no aah no lo sé- se tocaba la frente- phebs que debo hacer

-solo debes ser sincera y aclarar tus sentimientos ¿por qué besaste a Arnold si no lo quieres?-tenia años de conocerla por lo que sabía que no estaba siendo sincera y no diría o aceptaría las cosas tan fácil -no está bien si juegas solamente con él o si te estás engañando a ti misma, no te escondas

-no es que haya dicho que vaya a jugar con el-se defendía-solamente es que yo…realmente…no - miraba el cielo- estoy confundida eso es todo

-medítalo- le sonreía –si lo quieres no tienes por qué estar confundida, simplemente dale una oportunidad ¿que es lo que puedes perder?

Helga sabia que cuando algo se trataba de Arnold existiría confusión, así siempre era con él, pero lo que no quería era admitir el miedo que tenia a ser lastimada, a caer de nuevo para que después todo acabara, dejándola devastada -_quería a Arnold_- al pensar en esto recordaba sus miradas, sus abrazos, sus besos y su voz diciendo te amo, sintiendo ganas de estar con él para después perder esa ilusión con la angustia y el miedo a la separación, por el recuerdo de -_Arnold el Casanova_- ¿debía intentarlo? no sentir miedo y confiar en que todo saldría bien. Darse una oportunidad.

-tal vez tengas razón- volteaba a ver a su amiga- debo aclarar esta situación de una vez

-has llegado a una conclusión- estaba emocionada-ya te decidiste

-si-se mordió el labio y sonrió-creo que sé lo que debo hacer

En ese momento un coche se estaciono en frente de su casa; de él bajo Arnold y Gerald quien avanzo hacia Phoebe y saludo con un beso, al igual que su amigo Arnold avanzo hacia Helga y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que provoco que sus amigos intercambiaran una mirada rápida.

-¿lista?- preguntaba emocionado

-eso creo- alzaba los hombros resignada- ya que no me quedo otra opción a ver qué pasa

- otra vez con esa actitud- la tomaba por los hombros- me temo que tendré que volver a animarte-le giño un ojo y sonrió- será divertido

-está bien, está bien lo que tu digas Arnold- ninguno apartaba la vista del otro- será divertido- y ambos se sonrieron

-un momento-decía Gerald que había estado observando la escena estupefacto -¿Arnold? que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos

-veras Gerald -se encontraba divertido ante la cara de confusión por parte de su amigo-después de la fiesta de ayer Helga y yo…

Pero antes de terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, todos se giraron para ver a Stinky, Sid y Harold acercarse en un chevrolet que retumbaba debido a la música.

-¡y llegaron los tontos!- decía mientras rodaba los ojos

-¿porque les dices así?-preguntaba Gerald

-¿acaso no te acuerdas de la preparatoria?- decía Phoebe

-se la pasaban haciendo estúpidas bromas-recordaba Helga que en varias ocasiones tuvo que defender a su amiga de ellos- y la actitud que tenían al creerse los rompecorazones

-así –recordaba el moreno-ese era mi papel-por lo que recibió un golpe en la costilla por parte de Phoebe-¡ay! solo recordaba además, sabes que solo tenía ojos para ti amor-dijo tratando de componer las cosas

-eso fue hace mucho-aclaraba el rubio- la gente cambia, ahora son adultos

-hola amigos – decía Stinky – ¿listos para la playa?

-¡chicas ahí vamos!-gritaba Sid bajando del coche

-hola chicos- se acercaba Harold con una playera floreada de un color realmente llamativo, un sombrero y lentes de sol- ¿listos para conquistar?-volteo a ver a Arnold- aunque con esa ropa no creo logres mucho Arnie

Helga miro al chico que estaba a su lado y levanto una ceja-¿decías?- dirigió su mirada hacia Harold y coloco su mentón en su mano sonriendo -pues no estés tan seguro de lograr algo chico rosa luces como un anciano- y todos se rieron

-jajaja- algo irritado-muy graciosa Pataki pero tú que puedes saber de moda

-suenas como Rhonda- decía el rubio- vaya que si te cambio

-cierto se me olvidaba que saliste con Lloyd por un tiempo ¿verdad?-lo miro de una forma crítica-aunque ¿qué sentido tiene seguir algo que te hace lucir como un payaso?

Harold estuvo a punto de contestar pero Brainy había llegado y los saludo.

- hola bonita – saludo a Helga con un beso en la mejilla y después se sentó a un lado de ella- ¿todo listo?

- hola Brainy ¿traes tu tabla de surf?-probablemente si alguien como Sid o Harold se hubiese atrevido a saludarla de esa forma los habría insultado o se hubiera burlado pero con él era diferente, debido a que desde el viaje a San Lorenzo se volvieron buenos amigos; y Brainy al igual que Phoebe la ayudaron a pasar algunos momentos difíciles por lo que la confianza creció entre ellos y un día comenzó a saludarla así desde la preparatoria, algo que la rubia consideraba normal aunque cierto chico de ojos verdes no lo veía de esa manera y no podía evitar los celos que hacían que viera a Brainy con furia –claro-se acerco retador-¿porque habrá competencia?

-de eso no tengas duda- le dijo mirándole a los ojos de cerca

-¿esta es tuya?-interrumpió Arnold pasando una mano en medio de ellos, para agarrar una maleta rosa que se encontraba atrás de Helga- hay que subirla al coche

-si está bien- le dijo a Brainy que regresaba y se paro - vamos

-¿les diremos a nuestros amigos?-dijo arnold cuando se acercaron al coche

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia

-pues que estamos saliendo-se acerco más

-mmm-Arnold comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello -creo que sí

Una jeep negra se estacionaba y de ella bajo Shenna, Nadin y Rhonda

-¡listos chicos!- decía Rhonda mientras caminaban hacia ellos- ¡vámonos!

-¡esperen!-los detuvo Brainy –falta Lila

-ahí viene-señalo Gerald que abrió los ojos sorprendido

-muy buenos días a todos-dijo con esa melódica voz que tenia-mira quien vino conmigo Arnold

Helga alzo la vista y observo una chica delgada, de cabello largo castaño y ojos cafés, bonita el rubio que se encontraba de espaldas, al ver la expresión de ella volteo y quedo paralizado

-¡Alison!- parecía a ver visto un fantasma- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Arnie!- grito emocionada y lo abrazo- pues quería verte

-así- dio un paso hacia atrás desasiendo sutilmente el abrazo y miro a Helga-¡que sorpresa!-a respuesta la rubia se cruzo de brazos, rodo los ojos y se alejo hacia donde estaba Phoebe

-bueno chicos-hablaba Rhonda- ¡en marcha!

-vamos Arnie -Alison tomo el brazo de Arnold y tiro de el

-de hecho-incomodo- lo que pasa es…

-lo siento- la chica oriental tomo a su amiga y se acerco al auto-pero ya está lleno este auto- y las dos entraron en él, por lo que la castaña miro con reproche a Arnold

-es verdad- le dirigió una sonrisa- lo siento

-está bien- dijo Lila que no entendía que es lo que había pasado jalo del brazo a su amiga-puedes venir conmigo y las chica- y arrastro a Alison al coche de Rhonda

Durante el trayecto escucharon música, Helga platicaba con Phoebe y Gerald ignorando por completo a Arnold. Llevaban una hora y media de trayecto, la carretera era larga casi solitaria, el sol calentaba pero podían sentir el aire refrescante en la piel, pararon en un autoservicio para cargar gasolina y comprar víveres; los conductores llenaron el tanque de sus coches y los demás se dividieron para ir al baño y otros a la pequeña tienda de la gasolinera. Para evitar encontrarse con Alison Helga opto por entrar a la tienda a comprar comida; caminaba un poco distraída y acalorada por los pasillos tomando algunos chicharrones, refrescos y botellas de agua, se acerco a los congeladores y trato de alcanzar un botecito de mantecado que se encontraba apilado sobre otros, estiro su mano lo mas que pudo pero otra lo alcanzo por ella.

-mantecado de vainilla-el rubio se lo ofrecía con una sonrisa- pero Helga solo le dedico una mirada fría por unos instantes para después tomar lo primero que vio, dejando a Arnold con la mano estirada aunque este reacciono rápido y comenzó a caminar junto a ella

-Hel espera-caminaba más rápido-no tenía idea de que ella vendría-pero la rubia solo pago las cosas y salió sin dirigirle ninguna mirada o palabra

-¿porque estas enojada conmigo?-la alcanzo en el coche y la tomo por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos-yo no la invite ¿no vamos a pelear por esto verdad?

-no-quito los brazos estaba seria

-entonces porque esa cara-frunció el seño-se que estas molesta

-no

-no sabes decir más que no

-no-suspiro-no es eso

-entonces que pasa- le toco la cara-dime

-es que creo…-desvió la mirada-tal vez…

-¿Qué?-no quería seguir así-¿que te ocurre?

-comienzo a creer…- miro al cielo para después fijar su mirada en los ojos de él- esto es muy rápido

-un momento-se le acelero el corazón-en la mañana no pensabas así-entorno los ojos-esto es por Alison-le acuso-Helga yo te

-cariño donde has estado-la chica castaña se acerco a Arnold, miro a la rubia-¿quién es ella?

-se llama Helga-comenzaba a sentirse estresado-y ella es mi

-su amiga-interfirió Helga-su mejor amiga de hecho-sonrió mirando como él le dirigía una mirada de enojo y confusión

-¡ah hola querida! Yo soy…

-Un segundo-la interrumpió y se alejo con la chica de ojos zafiro-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-te lo dije es muy rápido-decía calmada

-¿muy rápido?-respiro hondo, sus ojos comenzaban a lucir tristes

-si-al notar esa mirada, el enojo y la angustia que sentía se desvanecieron por unos instantes y aclaro- he estado pensando y creo que hay que comenzar bien ¿de acuerdo? Despacio- Arnold la miro y sonrió quería tocarla, darle un beso pero solo tomo su mano; una irritante voz que gritaba su nombre se volvía a acercar, él volteo y le sonrió por amabilidad lo que provoco que ella quitara la mano volviendo a poner ese rostro serio, Arnold se dio cuenta del cambio de humor y se apresuro a tomar de nuevo su mano para caminar a su auto, pero ella simplemente se soltó.

-Brainy-le hablaba al chico que se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su auto-parece que te falta compañía, compre algo de helado ¿Qué dices?

-¡claro!-con una gran sonrisa le abrió la puerta del carro- bienvenida

Arnold trato de detenerla pero ella solo le contesto-diviértete con tu novia-y se alejo, entro al auto de su amigo se acomodo y suspiro-esta vez no será tan fácil- y con ese pensamiento transcurrió el resto del trayecto.

**Continuara…**

**Y que creyeron que le iba a dejar las cosas tan fácil a Arnold…pues ¡no es cierto! jejejeje no, es que las cosas no son tan fácil menos cuando se trata de una chica como Helga. Bueno que opinan de la trayectoria que está tomando la historia ¿les gusta?, que opinan de Alison *_* ¿creen que los capítulos son muy cortos? (esto es simple curiosidad es que a veces creo que debería hacerlos un poco más largos +_+ ustedes que opinan) . Gracias por los comentarios chicas, Letifiesta, Mechitas123, DanniMoon y EleonorPataki agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para comenzar a leer esta historia espero y les guste a todas; ya saben alguna sugerencia o opinión comenten, comenten eso siempre me inspira. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. = ) **


End file.
